


【Jason中心/Alljay】《早安，红头罩》app发售日

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damijay - Freeform, M/M, TimJay - Freeform, alljay, brujay - Freeform, dickjay, royjay - Freeform, 钟桶, 黑桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 罗伊根据杰森的记忆做了一款以红头罩为看版人物的手机游戏传遍了蝙蝠家。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

预警：涉及13岁达米安，开放关系，章二会有黑桶、钟桶提及

“杰鸟？”罗伊端着电脑冲进浴室的时候杰森刚刚拉开帘子，接着整个浴帘被扯下来扔到了他的头上。“你他妈有什么毛病！”杰森裹上围巾在罗伊刚刚从帘子里冒出头的脑袋上留下一个爆栗。

“嗷，我就是来问问你！”罗伊抱着脑袋蹲在地上，电脑还稳稳地夹在上肢和腿之间，“我在做一个app，但是需要你帮忙。”

杰森似信非信地看着他，他的同居人总有说服他的办法，不论是同居还是联合帐户，还是把他们好好的安全屋改造的像个军火库。在对方长篇大论滔滔不绝之后他平静地说出好吧，灾难就是后事了。

总而言之，这款以AI为主打叫做《早安，红头罩》的app就上线了，至少罗伊的智商没有遭到毁灭性打击，他把游戏中杰森的敏感记忆删除，并且即使是摘下面具也戴着多米诺眼罩。说实话他也不明白自己做这个游戏干嘛，但是即使只开放了一个充值窗口，第二天那条线仍旧被大家堵得水泄不通，无奈之下他开放了多个充值口。

攻略杰森不是什么难事儿，真的没必要充钱买突发事件和好感度。罗伊兀自地揣测着，他给自己留了一个测试版，没有清除部分记忆的版本，里面杰森穿着白色T恤啃着面包，细听还有轻声哼歌的声音。直到罗伊的后台突然被入侵了。

他立刻抽出电脑和黑客大战三百回合，尝试反黑的时候碰到了一个熟悉的防火墙，一个他一点都不想惹的防火墙——蝙蝠洞的IP地址。『好吧，我猜是三号小助手，你要干什么？』他接入了对方多重修改过的通讯。

『在蝙蝠侠还不知道之前把测试版交出来。』提姆叼着巧克力棒敲打键盘，一点都不意外罗伊猜出了自己的身份。

『我有什么好处？』

『你不会被蝙蝠侠天降处决，而且我会想个办法给你的游戏以及之后开发的任何一个项目投资。』

『你让我背叛我的兄弟兼恋人？』

『没错』

『成交』

后来芭芭拉把测试版app公布给每一个人的时候，事情开始急转直下，触动了深水炸弹一般引起了惨剧。

提姆·本来只想当个解闷闹钟·德雷克的场合

要来测试版的目的只是不想看着杰森那个带着头罩的红彤彤的大脑袋，而且对于他们之间的任务一问三不知让提姆觉得开发者或许是个痴呆，好在罗伊在测试版为自己正名，坏处是提姆在打开游戏的时候耿直地输入了自己的名字。

“小红，太阳晒屁股了快起床，你今天有十五份文件和一场董事会。”杰森在他耳边大声嚷嚷着，手机震动着巴不得抵到提姆头上。“快点起来，不然恶魔崽子就要把所有的炼乳都用光了！”

提姆猛地睁开眼一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，这是程序启用的第四天，而他快要被杰森不能停止的唠叨折磨到神经衰弱。“你就不能早上只用‘叮铃铃’叫我起床吗，杰森？”

“那你怎么不让siri叫你起床。”杰森理直气壮地呛回去，他已经开始享受自己的电子早餐，脚底踩着一个蝙蝠侠沙袋。“我以为你是想在起床的时候就听到我的声音，听起来多少有点浪漫对吧。”

提姆用发蜡整好发型的时候杰森已经控制着手机从床头柜的左边振到了右边。“你无聊的会议要杀死我了，你知道杰弗逊女士又要提出那个什么狗屁下水道的提案了吗？”

“别和我说你黑进了董事的电脑，大红！”提姆抓着手机跑下楼，他不确定布鲁斯在不在乎这种插曲，事实上布鲁斯忙着对付这个以他一个养子为主觉得app把所有的会议都推到了他头上。“好吧，她想干什么？”

杰森耸了耸肩，他在手机里开着敞篷车兜风，唯一能看到的只有他笑弯的眼睛和凌乱的头发。我喜欢他头前那两撮白色的发色，提姆突然这样想到，再甩甩头无视了这样的思绪。“她说要用什么东西改造以解决下水道投毒的可能，问题是下层居民区就没有干净的饮用水了，该死的资本。”

事实证明杰森说的没错，提姆摇头拒绝了这个提案，最后他不得不站起身压制那些自私者的发声。杰森在屏幕上调试着他的狙击枪，说不上为什么这让提姆感到了一丝放松，子弹射出的时候屏幕看上去像是碎开的玻璃，他笑出了声。

“我说过了，该死的资本，他们根本不在乎别人能不能填饱肚子。”杰森百无聊赖地把枪一遍遍拆散再重装，从手机里传出清脆的钢铁碰撞声。提姆拉开领带坐到转椅上，桌面上堆放了绝对不止十五份文件。“我就是你口中该死的资本，杰森，布鲁斯也是。”

一直聒噪的手机却沉默了，提姆捕捉到几声奇怪的声响，他疑惑地扭过头去。杰森正忙着舔湿自己的枪管，他仰头垂下视线直勾勾地看着对方的双眼，坚硬的散发着金属光泽的武器压着他的舌面随着动作抵进喉咙深处，他因为反胃而不适地微微皱起眉。

提姆不自觉地滑动着喉结，他应该大喊着制止，或者是关闭屏幕，但他只是看着，视线从对方被迫撑开的嘴到被唾液打湿的枪支。

杰森接到电话的时候愣了一下，他和罗伊决定在哥谭盘踞一段时间，提姆的来电并非在意料之外，他披上夹克从熟悉的阳台翻进了总裁的办公室，办公椅没有向他转过来。“小红？”

提姆只是伸出一只手招呼他过去让他能够看到，杰森有些谨慎地站到他身边。手机是关闭的，总裁伸出手抓住他的领子逼迫他弯腰，唇齿几乎贴上时杰森才意识到提姆眼里的热度。“太过了，杰森，你得学会收敛。”

门口的工作人员迟迟不敢敲响总裁的门，她很清楚里面令人脸红心跳的声音，『你失恋了，姐妹，总裁有情人了！！！！』她把这条消息发给了同层暗恋德雷克的朋友，清晰地听到了一声哀嚎。

最后杰森再次从窗户翻了出去，因为浑身上下都酸痛着而绊了一跤。提姆摸了摸自己嘴唇上被咬破留下的血痂，给秘书打了个内线，“送进来一只口罩。”

以下是当晚提姆和布鲁斯的消息记录

『开会工具人：明天你去上班』

『翘班专业户：不，你去』

『开会工具人：你去』

『翘班专业户：你去』

『开会工具人：你去』

『翘班专业户：你去』

『开会工具人：你再怎么打游戏也不可能泡到杰森的』

红罗宾被禁夜巡三天。

达米安·未成年的心思你不懂·韦恩的场合

他拿到测试版的时间只比德雷克晚了一天，系统提示要他输入个人信息的时候，他谎称了自己15岁——他谎称的还不够。所以达米安看着手机屏幕里那个穿着罗宾制服的小混球宕机了三秒钟。

“你是谁？”“你是谁？”他们同时皱着眉不爽地问到。

达米安卧室里鸡飞狗跳的声音持续了整整两天，阿福敲门阻止了至少五次不该在庄园里出现的脏话，他和罗宾从制服设计到布鲁斯的指令到亲生不亲生的问题来来回回吵架。“你是父亲从垃圾桶旁边捡回来的流浪狗，你不配做罗宾！”达米安捏着手机吼道，“你是布鲁斯和什么刺客联盟的间谍生出来的杂种，B根本就不爱你，你根本就比不上迪克！”

“垃圾！”“杂种！”

达米安在学校掀翻了桌子，他收敛了一下力道才没把桌子掀到前座人的头上，他怒气冲冲地踹开教室的门，手机里罗宾还叉着腰背对着他赌气。杰森从来没对他说过这些话，除了当他们两个因为一些蠢问题打得不可开交而说出违心话的时候，他不确定杰森是怎么看待他的，一个弟弟、一个抢走了他曾经位置的野种还是恋人。达米安不会承认最后一个可能让他胸口痛得几乎呕吐。

他把手机关了两天，凶神恶煞地面对无辜的乔纳森，把庄园外修建恰当的树砍得支离破嘴，当布鲁斯把他叫到书房以“我们需要谈谈”为开始，达米安大骂着“该死的陶德和他该死的罗宾”推门离开。布鲁斯陷入了沉默，事情和杰森牵扯上处理难度总是会指数飙升，而他从达米安的只言片语里得出杰森收养了一个新男孩当作罗宾。

于是杰森就被莫名其妙地叫回了家，所有人都坐在沙发上哀怨地看着他，提姆在他推门而入的时候就离开了战场。“杰森。”布鲁斯抬高音量开口。

“我不是杂种！”突然达米安跳了起来，他捏着自己的手机就像那是什么洪水猛兽，一夜没睡让他的黑眼圈过分明显，那只是个感冒，但是杰森听来达米安沙哑的嗓子像是刚哭过一般。“你才是没人要的那个，你的近身格斗连格雷森都比不过你就是个失败品，陶德！”

迪克站起身来抓住了达米安的手腕，不带威胁性的，但是充满警告。布鲁斯看起来面色发白，他没有出声，或者是在犹豫斟酌。杰森愣了一下，他被达米安的语言刺伤过不止一次，甚至在曾经男孩拿着撬棍出现在他面前时因为愤怒和创伤失去了理智。而现在达米安听起来快要哭了。

“过来让我抱抱，恶魔崽子。”杰森向炸毛的达米安伸出一只手，他认识男孩久到不会拔出枪射伤他的肩膀或者是脑袋，达米安很明显地发着呆，接着立刻像炮弹一样冲进了杰森怀里。杰森轻轻拍着他的后背，伸手揉乱了达米安的头发。“好吧，不管你打算和我谈什么，布鲁斯，我都不准备听，而且我得送兔崽子去睡觉。”

他无视了布鲁斯扭曲的表情，达米安挂在他身上像个大型挂件，或者是背包。“谁骂你了，我要去给他送一束花，我以为能把你骂哭的人还没出生。”

达米安狠狠地瞪了杰森一眼，“我是感冒，别这么瞧得起自己，陶德，你还没这个能耐。”

“我没有骂你。”

“你有。”

他们大眼瞪小眼地坐在床上互相嫌弃，直到达米安用力拧了一把杰森的大腿，“你要再给我一个拥抱还是怎么样！”杰森觉得自己的腿肉没有知觉了，而达米安气哼哼地看起来像个河豚。“拥抱，还是抱，你知道它们有本质区别的。”他带了点调侃意味地勾起嘴角，达米安的屏保还是他的裸照，不带脸的那种，不过仅此而已，不然布鲁斯可能会拧掉他的头。

达米安沉默了一会儿，这让从杰森口中吐出的笑话变得不合时宜。“我还没成年，陶德。”男孩轻声地说，手指摸上杰森胸口的时候被握住了，他没有退缩。“所以你要和我一起保守这个秘密了。”

这个秘密保存的时间没有超过9小时，迪克的尖叫声穿过大厅，达米安整理好衣服一步一步走下楼梯，把便当装进自己的背包里，无视了提姆审视的目光和迪克的嚷嚷。

他再次打开应用，和仍旧背着身但是明显被无聊折腾到没脾气的罗宾道了歉，接着他打开手机删掉和迪克的聊天记录：

一天前

『>TT<：凭什么德雷克能上三垒我不行？！』

『Grayson：因为你是未成年』

『>TT<：我看你是成年也没见着你上三垒』

『Grayson：……』

9小时前

『>TT<：我上三垒了，loser』

TBC

————————————————————

灵感来自于最近玩《早安我的少年》

我本来打算一章写完所有人的（）我高估了自己

祝愉快


	2. Chapter 2

迪克•曲线救国惹火烧身•格雷森的场合  
迪克已经对着手机发呆了不止五天，他自认为是家里给这个app氪金最多的人，不管是武器还是机车只要杰森提到他都一概买了，而目前为止杰森连一句暗示的话都没有提到，他又看了看屏幕里舀着雪糕看恐怖电影的弟弟，难过地叹了口气。  
『大红做了一些不可描述的事情』『陶德给了我暗示』，来自提姆和达米安的信息安安静静躺在他的通讯里，“小翅膀？”他试着开口，杰森终于百无聊赖地把视线从电视机落在他身上，“干嘛，你要是让我错过了精彩的地方我就把你刚写好的报告删掉。”  
“你是电子病毒吗！怎么可以这样！”迪克惊呼着挠了挠头，“好吧，是这样的，我听说你能帮我一些忙，就像你帮提姆那样？”  
杰森转着眼睛想了想，立刻回身背对着迪克开始看电影，把嘴里的爆米花嗑得咔叭咔叭响。“我又不联网，资源不共享，你是傻的吗我怎么知道我帮小红干了什么，嘘——凶手到家了。”  
迪克的嘴开合了半天也没想出怎么回复，杰森还把电视内容遮挡地严严实实让他没法一起观看。五天是他忍耐的极限了，尤其是在家里最小的两个“情敌”都双双上位之后，不过至少他还能给布鲁斯发消息炫耀“今天杰森当着我的面换衣服了”。  
所以迪克决定在晚上去一趟酒吧借酒消愁，礼貌地接过了一个金发女人用口红写下的电话号码，然后在被杰森——即使只是个app冷处理到极度怀疑和失落之中喝了个烂醉，断片之后下一秒他就看到了自己安全屋C的天花板，女人裹着浴巾从卫生间走出，沐浴露的香味还是一个月之前杰森“买多”送给他的那款。  
“我的老天……”迪克捂着嘴飞快动着他的脑袋想怎么和这个陌生女人解释，同时他听到滴滴滴的声音，手机安静地躺在床头，他伸手把屏幕翻转过来，女人的手搭在他肩膀上，屏幕面前全都是土制炸药，引线被烧着时手机也因为过热让人难以握住。  
迪克搂着女人的腰把她拉扯出安全屋，房门闭合的瞬间手机爆炸引燃了床铺，高声的尖叫刺痛着他的耳朵，迪克不确定他是逃过一劫还是会永久被这款游戏记恨。  
总之他用了一整晚来灭火，烧毁了大半个安全屋，刚写好的没有备份的报告完全消失，灰头土脸地敲响了杰森的门。“嘿，小翅膀，不要问。”他有气无力地打了个招呼，杰森嘴里还咬着牙刷，一副刚刚从睡梦中醒来的样子。这下可比游戏里生动多了。  
“让我猜猜看，昨晚着火的房子是你的，你没地方住了所以来决定挤我的单身公寓。”杰森开着门走进浴室漱口，迪克便顺其自然地拎着自己的衣服进了屋子，“单身公寓，迪基，我已经被迫和罗伊挤一个公寓了！”  
“什么，我以为你开着门是邀请我进来呢。”迪克冲着头发乱蓬蓬的人露出一个无辜又可怜的微笑，在得到杰森皱眉无奈的叹息之后笑得更夸张了。“拜托，至少等我把屋子修好，你不会忍心看大哥露宿街头吧！”  
“你还有一个安全屋，迪克！”杰森一脚把他从床上踹下去，脚掌踩在他的肚子上。“卖惨对我可没有用，我是没心的恶魔。”  
“这个形容说布鲁斯还差不多。”迪克抓着他脚腕咯咯地笑，“我十分确认这种方法有用，达米安不就成功了吗？”  
“达米安成功了什么？”杰森机敏地缩了缩腿，迪克却以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势跳起来抓着杰森的手阻挡了一次攻击吻在了对方嘴唇上，他被下意识地咬破了嘴唇。“嘿，放松点，你知道我技术很不错的。”  
“去你的什么狗屁技术，从我身上滚下去！”杰森刚抬起脚就被迪克倾身按在床上，对方醋意十足的把罗伊落在床上的T恤丢到了地上，“你有一万种方式把我掀下去，而你选择了嚷嚷，我把这当作邀请了，杰。”  
赤条条的两个人躺在床上就是罗伊推门而入看到的场景，他都能闻出屋内那股情欲的味道。他的恋人在自己的安全屋被拱了，迪克有些困巴巴地向罗伊挥挥手暗示杰森还在睡觉，一支足以致人于死地的箭就沿着他的两根手指指缝穿过钉在了床头上。  
“看在过去我们作为队友的情份上？”迪克紧张地打哈哈，在罗伊沉默着向他迈出一步的时候选择了逃跑。弓箭手平常是个惹事生非又温柔的人，这不代表对方发火不恐怖。  
当天#夜翼的光屁股#就上升到了推特趋势第一名，一个匿名人士发了至少10张穿着制服的挺翘的屁股，并且据不知名黑客确认并无P图痕迹。迪克在第三台手机也莫名爆炸之后大骂出声，罗伊坐在安全屋的地毯上啃着冰棍追查迪克的电子设备再逐一引爆。  
“不觉得你的报复有点阴魂不散了吗？”杰森站在搭档身后事不关己地看着他编码，“一点都不，我们住在一起，杰鸟！而我都没有和你上过床！”  
“你今天记得洗窗帘和刷碗了吗？”  
“……所以爱会消失对不对。”  
“没错。”

布鲁斯•最高难度开局险些心梗•韦恩  
布鲁斯•韦恩才是家里给这个游戏氪金最多的人。  
他觉得这款游戏有问题，但又在别的几只小鸟信誓旦旦的保证下选择了坚持。用罗伊的话来说，为什么蝙蝠家的人这么喜欢用自己的名字打游戏，是不怕身份暴露是吗。总而言之布鲁斯开机就面对一个不肯摘头罩怒气冲冲的养子，他的屏幕大部分时间是碎的，杰森每天的任务就是冲着那道虚拟的屏幕开枪，或者是怒吼着用椅子砸碎。  
他的神经还不太正常，布鲁斯锁屏之后偶尔能听到对方喃喃自语的声音，有一次他听到哭声便立刻打开了手机，迎接他的是一根钢铁棒球棍。接着屏幕黑掉了，像是被单方面静音一样，布鲁斯一整天都没有等到杰森出现。他想和真正的杰森谈谈关于对方收了新的罗宾的事情，自尊心阻止了他打出那通电话。  
第六天迪克发来了消息，『你可以开着手机找个模特上床』，布鲁斯不觉得这是个好主意，惹杰森吃醋说不定会有效，但是在两天之前提姆来交接工作差点把屏幕里的杰森气死，他不得不忍受着杰森一遍遍地斥责和自嘲，“你抛弃了我，他看起来像个是更好的罗宾，我猜你很庆幸能摆脱我这个麻烦！”在布鲁斯能组织好语言反驳之前杰森拉黑了屏幕。  
男人陷入了长久的沉思，这并不是他拒绝去工作的借口。杰森死而复生的愤怒并没有持续多久，除了他们见面的那次打得头破血流，之后杰森就像忘记了愤怒一般，保持着若即若离的距离。夜巡使布鲁斯疲惫，他看着app黑漆漆的界面发呆，接着很快陷入了睡梦中。  
突然屏幕亮了起来，保持在一个不会惊醒布鲁斯的亮度，杰森皱着眉看起来困扰至极，他来来回回地踱步，手指卷着额前的白毛，骂骂咧咧把手枪上膛又拆开再上膛反复。最终他终于决定放弃折磨自己，爬上床和布鲁斯面对面睡下，屏幕暗了下去。  
这就是布鲁斯一早醒来看到的，屏幕左上角原本一直稳定负值的好感度突然飙上了+20，而杰森背对着他做培根煎蛋，嘴里哼着《水边的阿狄丽娜》。布鲁斯向推开门的阿尔弗雷德小幅度嘘了一声，错过了管家因为他早起而堪称震惊的表情。  
“我觉得还是多米诺眼罩实用一些，碎掉的头盔会划伤你的脸。”布鲁斯边喝着咖啡边看报纸，手机放在大腿上，杰森坐在工作台前忙活着发明。  
“第一，我的眼罩戴在里面。第二，没人有机会打破我的头盔。第三，我没有在问你的意见！”一个扳手被怒气冲冲地丢到了屏幕上，布鲁斯抬起杯子掩饰住了自己的笑容。  
『事情在好转。』布鲁斯这么回复迪克，虽然他不清楚是什么安抚了杰森，往往他醒来就会看到杰森没有那么生气了，那些伤害彼此的话在减少，他还能收到杰森留给他的便条，从蔬菜汁的制作方法到猫粮的选择。杰森永远不会告诉布鲁斯是在他怀里睡觉令自己安心，他的脸皮比屏幕薄很多。  
“你知道我们都和杰森上床了吧。”第八天的时候迪克站在他旁边换制服的时候说道，布鲁斯用了很大的自制力才没有把嘴里的蔬菜汁吐出去，他把眼神投向提姆和达米安，两个人立刻加速了穿衣服的速度。“他还有个罗宾。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，“他不该这么不负责任。”  
三只小鸟通通停下了手上的动作，迪克伸手摸他的额头被布鲁斯暴躁地拍开。“你因为没有抓到杰森而哀怨到发烧了吗？杰森怎么可能会收一个孩子，在黑帮？”  
布鲁斯决定把“达米安说‘该死的陶德和他该死的罗宾’所以我以为”整句话都吞回肚中，他用一张铁青的脸完成了夜巡，并且好死不死撞到了在路边买冰淇凌的红头罩。  
结果导致整条街上的人都看着一个戴着兜帽的青年被高空落下的蝙蝠侠搂着腰拉到了空中，期间还伴随着“你他妈有什么毛病我的冰淇凌！操你的！”的叫骂，哥谭日报的记者没来得及拍到照片，但是他们想好了第二天的头条，《哥谭骑士蝙蝠侠中意陌生男青年，是爱情还是利用》。  
杰森被挟持着神志不清地回到了蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯把他卷在披风里给他取暖，回来的路上还是太冷了些，而杰森明显没有穿他可以自发热的制服。  
“你什么毛病，老家伙？”杰森对上了布鲁斯神情复杂的眼神，他下意识缩了缩脖子。“我听达米安说你找了一个新的男孩当你的罗宾。”  
布鲁斯眼睁睁看着杰森在他怀里嗤笑出声，“你在想什么呢，恶魔崽子才13岁你就想换人了，还是你以为我能给你生个罗宾出来呢。”  
布鲁斯刚想反驳杰森的话，又因为后半截睁大眼睛，杰森和谁上过床，他会主动脱掉衣服分开双腿吗，还是被别人用绳子捆起双手按进床里，嘴里是呻吟还是谩骂。杰森被布鲁斯的眼神盯得发毛，他回忆自己刚才说的话又惊又脸红地捂住了嘴。“我是比喻！比喻，我是男人我不能生孩子！”  
“试试看就知道了，还是你更喜欢别人的，迪克还是提姆，如果是达米安的话我会和他商量分一杯羹。”布鲁斯凑上前贴着杰森的耳侧，温热的呼吸让对方敏感地发抖。“清醒一点听听你说的唔——”唇舌堵住了杰森的嘴，他半推半就着被托着屁股丢到了主卧的床上。  
“你对他们怎么做的，全部做给我看。”布鲁斯仍旧用着蝙蝠侠的声线，他发誓看到了杰森的颤抖和滑动的喉结。他赌对了。  
结果第二天那款app学会了浪叫，布鲁斯惊恐地从梦中醒来，对上了阿尔弗雷德充满谴责的眼神，杰森还趴在他怀里，露出被子的皮肤还有夜晚留下的痕迹，他皱着眉有些不安稳地睡着。事实证明他的确不能怀孕，但是布鲁斯灌进他肚子里的量几乎给了他这般错觉。  
“Daddy，快……啊哈啊快点唔……”手机里杰森变本加厉地作死，布鲁斯被阿福揪下了床。

罗伊•因为每天在一起没什么戏份也一直莫名没上三垒•哈珀  
当蝙蝠家的人都在和红头罩app吵得不可开交的时候，罗伊手机里的杰森已经开始表演裸围裙和诚邀一起洗澡了。或许迪克说的是对的，天天在一起要是能上早就上了，没上成说明杰森对他没有这方面兴趣，这让罗伊因为杰森一夜未归而有些闷闷不乐。  
“想都别想。”后来他等到了一瘸一拐颤颤巍巍的恋人回到安全屋一头就扎进了浴室，外裤上明显沾着些白色的液体，他还没来得及说出要帮忙就被杰森回绝了。  
“所以爱会消失对不对？”罗伊用无比可怜的表情把脸贴在浴室的磨砂玻璃上，“你说我忘了洗衣服忘了刷碗忘了关电源都是借口，你不爱我，你以为我和你在一起只是为了钱。”  
浴室的门猛地打开了，杰森火冒三丈地盯着他，在罗伊以为自己要吃拳头的时候，只裹着浴巾的杰森伸手把他搂在怀里，强硬地拽着他坐到沙发上抱团。“脑子是个好东西，我希望你经常能有，呆子。你也会有不自信的时候吗？”他把亲吻落在罗伊软榻榻的头发上，阻止了对方用自己的浴巾擦眼泪的动作。  
杰森或许需要主动一点，罗伊有时候会用眼泪和狗狗眼来骗取同情，但是他太吃这一套以至于每一次他都追悔莫及但是每一次他都会答应罗伊的请求，所以他把嘴唇贴上去，舔到了眼泪的淡淡咸味。  
然后杰森在清晨懵圈着醒来，腰酸背痛，白洗了一个澡。罗伊举着鳗鱼盖饭向他走过来，绅士又流氓地鞠躬。“我们的睡美人醒来了，饿了吗我给你准备了吃的。”  
“我他妈屁股痛到坐不直，发生了什么？！”杰森吼了回去，而罗伊完全没有被他的气势吓到。“你忘记了吗，杰鸟？后来我们为了绝美爱情抱头痛哭，我就顺势把正事办了。”  
顺势把正事办了。这句话就像是漩涡一般缠住了杰森，于是他一脚踹在了罗伊双腿之间。

『布鲁德海文小警察：你们听说了吗，罗伊进医院了』  
『梦想不当总裁：男科医院三个月，我听说了，战况惨烈』  
『最棒罗宾：你们有空不如看看游戏更新，我已经买完了』  
于是迪克和提姆同时打开了app，商店里更新了不同颜色的蕾丝女装和兔女郎衣服。提姆买下的速度比迪克快了1分钟，因为迪克险些想不起自己的银行卡密码。  
其实花钱最快的是布鲁斯，因为系统更新的下一秒杰森就脸红着举着套给他指了指商店的按钮，那个套没什么用，只能勾得他心里痒痒，因为真正的杰森正忙着在医院把罗伊的脑袋打掉。  
『我在医院也可以更新app！』罗伊骄傲地给迪克发消息时，杰森冲进了病房。  
奇怪的住院时间增长了。

事情发生在罗伊住院两天之后，杰森的办公室被塞满了信件，首当其冲是黑面具寄来的情书和性爱玩具，他把信撕了然后倒卖了玩具，结果晚上就来了不速之客，丧钟站在他的窗台上，还没来得及掏出手机另一扇窗户就打开了，蝙蝠侠扒在窗框上和他面面相觑。  
杰森不确定自己穿裤子还来不来得及，他掀开被子要跑就被两人一人一只胳膊抓住了。

END  
——————————————————————  
越写越多，只有罗伊戏份少（bu）  
感谢大家看到这里，也感谢各位的评论！其实还有一部分想写的属于brujay或许会丢在番外（或许会咕），因为估计没法擦边球只能外链x  
请问有太太做桌面杰森请让我爽爽吗呜呜呜呜呜呜（喂


End file.
